Let's Seal it Like We Used To
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: When Cora comes to visit her old lover in his shop the visit takes an unexpected turn Set during Episode 12: In the Name of the Brother M for Golden Hearts smut


Let's Seal It Like We Used To

"I want you… to find the one person in this universe who might still love you. After all I'm doing the same thing…"  
Cora's voice was honeyed. Soft, persuasive, sincere. Or at least she sounded sincere. She was such a skilled liar that it was very hard to tell.  
As he looked her it occurred to him that she hadn't changed much. She still had the same dark mischievous eyes, red lips and creamy skin that had caught his eye when he first met her as a young girl. And she was just as scheming and manipulative as she was back then.

"Do you have any spells to return memories?" he said, looking away from her. If he let her he knew she would push his buttons. Twist him around her finger like she did everyone else.  
"I only know what you taught me… Master..." she said in those same honeyed tones, those red lips curving in a smile. He looked at her suspiciously. Clearly she was trying to stroke his ego. But why…  
"So will you accept my offer of a truce?" she asked sweetly, taking several steps towards him. He looked away, weighing up the hazards of playing along with her for now against the risk of losing Bae if he didn't.

Finally he turned back to her, holding out his hand. "Truce" he said decisively. She took his hand, smiling in a rather self-satisfied way. "Let's seal it like we used to…" she said, her tone soft and sultry.

He watched her, surprise flickering over his face as she slowly stepped towards him. And he made no move to pull away as she leaned in. As her lips pressed softly against his he knew that he was in trouble. All it took was the brush of her lips to remind him exactly how seductive she was.

She slowly pulled away from him, her dark eyes slowly opening and fixing on his face. He looked back at her, his expression half wary and half hungry. Why did she always have this effect on him?  
Before he could stop himself he had had slid his hands around her waist and pulled her to him, their lips meeting again. The kiss was deeper this time, less controlled and more passionate. A very soft groan escaped him as he felt her press her body against his.

Her hands slid over his chest and his hands slid into her hair, pulling the pins out and letting it fall in loose soft curls around her shoulders. He had always preferred her hair down.

Cora's fingers wrapped around his tie, pulling him closer as she started to undo it. He grinned against her lips as she slid it from around his neck and dropped it on the ground. His jacket and both their shoes soon joined his tie.

"May I suggest we take this into the back room?" he said, voice rather breathless. It was obvious to him that if they didn't take this elsewhere they were going to end up naked on the floor of his shop.  
She nodded and he quickly went to flip the sign on the shop door to 'closed.' The last thing he wanted right now was for someone to walk in. Especially not Regina. He could only imagine her expression if she walked in on him kissing her mother.

He led her into the back room and shut the door firmly behind them. When he looked at her she was eyeing him in a way he knew very well. He had seen that look on her face many times. And it never failed to arouse him. No other woman could make him want to rip her clothes off with just a look.  
As it turned out he didn't have to rip them off at all. She used a touch of magic to open the various catches and ties on her dress that would takes ages to undo by hand.  
He grinned widely and walked over to pull her to him again, tugging the dress down to bare her neck and shoulders. Her eyes slid half closed and a very soft moan escaped her lips as he trailed kisses down the side of her neck and along her collarbone.  
Another groan left her lips when his hands slid up her ribcage to cup her breasts, her body moving slightly into his touch. Her hands slid down to undo his belt and pull his shirt out of his trousers. A wicked grin curved her lips as she undid the buttons on his shirt and unzipped his trousers  
Once he had gotten the dress off her he pushed the things off his desk, letting them fall with a clatter to the floor. They half climbed, half tumbled onto the desk, him on top and one of her legs wrapped around his waist.

Soft groans came from both their lips as he slowly slid inside her. When he was as deep in her as he could go he pulled almost all the way out. She gasped as he thrust back into her, hard and fast.  
Her hips moved against his as he got into a rhythm. Slow, deep thrusts that made her body shudder under his and her fingers tighten their grip on his arms. He had to fight to keep his thrusts slow, even and controlled. She felt every bit as good as she had all those years ago.

Cora's fingers slid down his back, her nails biting the skin in a way that sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. He groaned low in his throat, feeling his thrusts speed up a bit.

Her hand rested on the side of his neck and she pulled his head down for a heated kiss. Her lips muffled his low, soft groans as his thrusts got quicker and less controlled. Already he could feel the slow, steady build up of pressure that signaled he was starting to get close.

He broke the kiss to take a shuddering breath, his eyes locked on hers. A smile curved those red lips as she looked up at him. He could tell from her face she was enjoying herself every bit as much as he was.  
The rhythm broke suddenly as an intense orgasm ripped through him. Her body arched under his as his climax brought hers and he heard her cry of pleasure. A gasp escaped him as her nails dug slightly in to his skin, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to bruise.

He slid off her to collapse in the chair next to the desk, his mind still reeling from the intense pleasure he'd just experienced. By the time he had recovered enough to converse in more than grunts she had slid off the desk and started to pull on her dress.  
She glanced at him as she used magic to fasten her dress and fixed her mussed hair and makeup. Within a few minutes there was no sign that she had just been having passionate sex with him.  
Cora walked over to softly kiss his lips one more time before leaving the room. No pillow talk, no backwards glance as she left. But he hadn't really expected anything less from her.  
He watched her go, knowing that she would always have a place in his heart. In this world or any other, that would never change.


End file.
